The present invention generally relates to tool adapters, and in particular to adapters for adapting right angle wrenches for use with socket sets, such as the standard rectangular drive end of a ratchet handle.
In the general field of applied mechanics, there are a multitude of applications where devices are tightened or loosened using hexagonal socket keys, or right angle wrenches, sometimes referred to as Allen wrenches. The terms xe2x80x9cright angle wrenchxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cAllen wrenchxe2x80x9d will typically used interchangeably heroin. The Allen wrench is typically an extended piece of metal with an hexagonal cross section along its entire length. The wrench typically has the shape of an xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 and both ends of the piece may be used for tightening or loosening bolts or other items which have hexagonal recesses in their heads corresponding to the cross-sectional size of the specific Allen wrench.
When using the Allen wrench for tightening a bolt where only a moderate amount of torque is necessary, a person can simply tighten the bolt while holding the Allen wrench in one hand. To get the maximum torque while tightening a bolt, the user will typically hold on to the longer xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 section of the Allen wrench and use the end of the shorter xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 section to engage the bolt head. If the bolt is located in crowded or narrow space, it may be necessary to hold on to the shorter portion of the Allen wrench while tightening the bolt, which typically results in tightening the bolt with less torque. In many mechanical applications, bolts must be tightened with a higher amount of torque than can be exerted by hand tightening without the use of additional tools. Accordingly, removing bolts tightened with tools will require tools to loosen as well.
A number of devices for holding an Allen wrench while tightening or loosening bolts are known. Some fasten the Allen wrench at the lower end of the, shaft which has a T-bar handle at its upper end, whereby the user can tighten or loosen bolts with an increased amount of torque. Other devices use a locking screw by which the Allen wrench is secured to the adapter. The locking screw may be actuated with a screw-driver or with one""s fingers. Other devices fasten the Allen wrench in a chuck at the lower end of the device.
What would be desirable is an adapter that would allow the convenience of an Allen wrench yet provide the torque produced by a socket wrench. Such as adapter should be durable, easy to assemble, and easy to disassemble after use.
The present invention relates to an adapter for accepting a standard right-angle wrench, such as an Allen wrench, which can be used with a socket wrench or ratchet handle. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an adapter for adapting right-angle wrenches to socket wrenches comprises an upper adapter housing, a lower adapter housing which receives the upper adapter housing, and an insert portion insertable in the lower adapter housing. The upper adapter housing has a rectangular recessed socket opening at a top end adapted for receiving the drive portion of a socket wrench and a lower externally threaded portion toward a bottom end. The lower externally threaded portion defines a transverse channel with an angular taper for accommodating handle portions of the wrenches. The lower adapter housing has an axial hove at a bottom end and an internally threaded portion towards a top end which receives the lower externally threaded portion of the upper adapter housing. The angled wrenches are snugly accommodated in the lower adapter housing by an insert member and pass through the axial hole of the lower adapter housing. Once the wrench is so adapter with the adapter of the present invention, a socket or ratchet wrench handle can be used to turn the right-angle wrench. The assembly of the right-angle wrench and socket or ratchet handle can then be used to actuate bolts in either a clockwise (tightening) or counter-clockwise (loosening) direction.
One advantage of the present invention is that the adapter is a durable device that is easy to assemble. A minimal number of pieces greatly reduces any complicated assembly. The various pieces are sized to easily fit together and to work with various sizes of right-angle wrenches. The angular taper of the lower adapter housing accommodates the handle portions of the right-angle wrenches to facilitate an accurate and reliable operation of the device.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter which form a further Wart hereof, and in which is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.